


Everything I Had in Life Has Fallen From My Arms

by roxashasboxers



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, X-Men First Class Kink Meme, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the X-Men: First Class Kink Meme: 4 times Alex bit back tears and the 1 time he let himself cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Had in Life Has Fallen From My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "Me Vs. The World" by Madina Lake.

**One.**  It's quiet, still even as the people he's come to call friends dive out of the way and Angel vanishes, smoke and mirrors like the world from whence she came, the evil men she tries to avoid at her side.  
  
Alex can't fucking believe it. Darwin's body shakes, cracks appear along his skin and his eyes are so fucking wide and scared and he's trying but he  _can't_. He reaches out a hand and Alex isn't sure if it's blame or aide he seeks. He tries not to think about it.  
  
  
 **Two.**     It's hot, the sun beating down on them like it doesn't want to be left out, like the entire world has decided to break them today. Alex's heart stutters when Charles tells them he's sending them home.  
  
Alex doesn't want to go back.  
  
  
 **Three.**     Alex was expecting it, the look of disappointment on Charles' face after he's scorched the bunker, but he hadn't considered how much it would hurt to have that little bit of faith taken away. He'd only wanted someone to believe in him. Although Charles assures Alex that he has no doubt that Alex will learn to control his powers, he can taste the lie in the older man's words.  
  
  
 **Four.**     Alex grips his seat tightly as the world spins, flips and turns and there's a reason nobody trusts Hank, isn't there? He bites his lips to hold in his screams and closes his eyes to memories of an older boy, cradling him as they fall, down, down, separate forever and mom and dad are gone too. He doesn't dare breathe when the world is still again. He's not sure if he can.  
  
  
 **Plus One.**     Alex grips Charles' hand tightly, watching as the closest thing to a father he's had in years writhes on the ground in agony, legs still, too still. He glances up, sees Raven and Erik and people he's learned to hate vanish and this is it, this is his family being ripped apart again. He tastes sand and salt, just like last time, and when he looks back down at those who remain, he finally lets go.


End file.
